The Common Desire
by Apocalyxtic98
Summary: Ichigo & Company decide to take a day off to spend at the beach. It's a relaxing day, that is, until an unexpected guest decides to make an appearance, using Ichigo's body to make advances on Rukia. Occurs before Arrancar arc. Rated T for mild suggestive material and language. IchiRukiHichi Ichigo/Rukia/Hichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo closed his eyes as he stretched out, raising his arms above his head. He could feel the warm rays of the sun bouncing off his hair and the cool, fine sand beneath his feet. A slight breeze rippled the blue ocean water, and Ichigo could hear the crash of the waves as they reached the shoreline.

The beach was so peaceful and serene, Ichigo could almost forget that extremely annoying, extremely irritating, extremely aggravating voice in the back of his head.

_Hey, that hurts, Ichigo!_

Ichigo sighed. Almost.

_Aww, c'mon. I'm not that bad, am I? Wait, don't answer that._

**Wasn't going to,**__Ichigo thought. **That would go against my no-talking-to-you policy.**

_You already broke it, dumbass. And I would prefer it if you use my name. I do have one, you know._

**Since when? ** Ichigo sat down, sensing a more lengthy discussion.

_Ooh, you're mean today, Ichigo. But, I'll tell you. I have a name since…uh, well, I don' t remember. But that doesn't mean I don't have a name!_

**Who even gave you one? **Ichigo asked. **I don't ever remember doing that.**

_You're not the only person who matters. _

**You didn't answer my question.**

_I don't want to. _Hichigo certainly wasn't going to tell Ichigo that he got his name from fangirls. _Anyways, do you want to know my name or not?_

**No.**

_Too bad. It's Shirosaki Hichigo._

**Wow, witty. Shirosaki. Like Kurosaki. Except the opposite. Instead of black, it's white.**

_You figure that out all by yourself? _Hichigo asked scathingly.

Ichigo ignored him. **But what about Hichigo? What's that about? Obviously, it's close to my name, but what's with the 'h'?**

_Hol-low Ichigo. Hi-chi-go._ Hichigo sang.

Ichigo grit his teeth. Hollow…

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue Orihime's nervous voice floated with the salty ocean breeze.

Ichigo looked up, trying to replace the nervousness and irritation on his face with…well, something slightly less intimidating. Something that technically could be called a smile.

"Sorry, Inoue. Did you say something?"

Orihime's eyes widened for an instant, and a blush started to creep across her face. "Uh…well, I, uh," she stammered.

_Someone needs a speech therapist. _Hichigo laughed.

"_Urusai_," Ichigo muttered.

"_Gomenosai,_ Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime trilled, the blush deepening to a crimson shade.

Ichigo looked at Orihime in confusion for a moment for realizing what happened. "No!" he said quickly. "Inoue, sorry, I wasn't talking to you! I was telling…someone else to shut up." Ichigo finished lamely.

Orihime looked at Ichigo, her face showing confusion and wariness. "Oh, okay. But, Kurosaki-kun, who were you talking to then?" she asked nervously.

**Chikuso, **Ichigo thought. "Uh, it's nothing…nobody! It's nobody, just…talking to myself." Ichigo finished his unconvincing statement with an unconvincing smile.

Orihime stared at Ichigo for a while. Finally, she smiled. "Okay. Well, I'm going to join the others in the ocean for a bit. You wanna come, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Uh, thanks, Inoue. But I think I'll pass this time."

Orihime's face fell for a second before she reclaimed her smile. "Alright, then. But you'll join us later, though, right?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, sure. Later."

Orihime smiled once more before standing up and running towards the water. Rukia, Renji, Ishida, and Chad were already swimming, and when they saw Orihime they smiled and waved and called.

Ichigo watched them, his emotions a tie between happiness and jealousy.

"Inoue-san looks great running in a swimsuit, doesn't she?" A familiar squeaking sound accompanied the question.

_Hellz yeah, _Hichigo agreed.

"Of course, Nee-san does, too."

Ichigo looked down to find Kon watching Orihime and Rukia with starry eyes and a flushed face. With a noise of disgust, Ichigo slapped Kon on the back of the head, causing the stuffed lion to fall forward into the sand.

"HEY!" Kon shouted, wildly waving his arms and spitting sand out of his mouth. "JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A HEADACHE FROM VOICES-"

Ichigo grabbed Kon, placing his hand over Kon's mouth to prevent him from saying anymore. "Shut up, _baka_," Ichigo hissed. "I don't need everybody worrying about me. I'm fine. And I don't have a headache."

Ichigo removed his hand from Kon's mouth and set the stuffed animal down. Kon stood up, indignantly brushing sand off of himself. "So you didn't correct me about the voices part," he said quietly, flopping down with a squeak and sitting in the sand next to Ichigo.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he laid back in the snad. Keeping his eyes closed he mumbled absently, "Voice, not voices."

_That's right, Ichigo! _ Hichigo exclaimed. _There's only one of me!_

"Except for me," Ichigo muttered.

"What about you?" Kon asked petulantly. "Ooh…you were talking ot that voice in your head, weren't you? See, I'm smarter than you think, Ichigo."

"_No, you're just a loud, obnoxious dumbass."_

"ICHIGO!" Kon screamed, launching himself at Ichigo.

Ichigo easily caught him, pinning the struggling Kon to the ground with one hand. "What?" Ichigo asked angrily. "I didn't do anything."

Kon squirmed until he managed to reposition himself face up. "Yes!" he exclaimed vehemently. "You did! You just called me a loud, obnoxious dumbass!"

"Wha-?" Ichigo started to ask, but grit his teeth when Hichigo suddenly started to fight.

_I'm coming now, partner. You know, I've always wanted to see the beach. There's just a certain something about the…view._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, watchs, and faves! :)**

**I don't own Bleach... :( (lol)**

Kon backed up hastily as Ichigo laughed, but it was much too cynical to be Ichigo. "NEE-SAN!" Kon screamed. "NEE-SAN!"

"Shut it!" Ichigo muttered angrily, grabbing Kon and shoving him face-first into the sand. "I don't need Rukia. I'm fine."

"I'm fine," Ichigo repeated, more to himself than anybody as he continued to struggle against Hichigo.

"No! You're not fine, Ichigo! I'm calling Nee-san!" Kon shouted, but under the sand all it sounded like was a bunch of muffled mumbles.

Ichigo's left eye slowly started to fade to black, like ink spreading across a blank sheet of paper. His brown eyes lightened and intensified in color, until they were a startling yellow.

"Stop it!" It was both Ichigo and Hichigo speaking. "You're going to lose anyway!"

'Ichigo' let out another derisive laugh. The laugh dissolved into a chilling giggle as the group in the water heard Ichigo struggling.

_Whoops! _Hichigo said, continuing to giggle. _Looks like they heard us._

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue.

"Ichigo!" Rukia.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Renji.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida.

"Ichigo." Chad.

They had all noticed. They all were coming over.

Ichigo knotted his fingers in his hair. He wouldn't let them see him like this. This was supposed to be a relaxing, fun day at the beach. Ichigo wouldn't be the one to spoil it for everyone else.

"Go away!" he yelled at Hichigo, giving his all into his one last desperate fight.

Hichigo quietly retreated, leaving nothing but a quiet laugh in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo sighed in relief, but he couldn't relax. Hichigo never gave up that easily. Hichigo never gave up, period. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but Ichigo couldn't help but think that the other him had something up his sleeve. That threat hung in the air, a thing so tangible Ichigo could feel the crushing weight of it on his shoulders.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, breathing heavily as she stood over Ichigo. Renji, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad were in a similar state.

Ichigo didn't meet their eyes, instead watching the drops of sea water as they fell onto his previously dry beach towel.

"Ichigo," Rukia repeated, "are you…what happened?"

Ichigo continued to watch the water droplets, not answering.

Orihime timidly spoke up. "Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked up, forcing a smile onto his face. "Oh, sorry! Yeah, I'm fine. What are you all doing? Are you done swimming already? We've only been here for an hour."

Ishida pushed up his glasses, continuing to stare at Ichigo. Chad stood silently, while Rukia and Renji exchanged a look loaded with unsaid statements. Orihime watched Ichigo, a nervous half-smile on her face.

Ichigo dropped the cheesy smile. "I'm fine, _minna._"

_Such lies, Ichigo. Lies, lies, lies-_

"All right then, if you say so, Ichigo." Renji exchanged another glance with Rukia before turning and heading back towards the ocean. "C'mon, Ishida, Chad! I don't want to be the only one swimming. Ichigo's just being stubborn."

Ishida turned and calmly walked away; Chad stayed and watched Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. "Go on, Chad."

Chad nodded once before turning and joining Ishida and Renji.

"Inoue-san, why don't you go join the others? I'll be there in a second." Rukia addressed Orihime, but kept her eyes on Ichigo. Ichigo avoided Rukia's eyes.

Orihime noticed this and slowly nodded. "Okay." She looked at Ichigo, but he wouldn't look back. "Kurosaki-kun, if you need…anything, just ask, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, his eyes trained on his hands, which twisted and crumpled the blue beach towel. Orihime gave him one last glance before turning and walking rather dejectedly away.

Rukia watched her walk for a bit before sitting down in the sand next to Ichigo. She grabbed Kon's left leg, and after a couple tugs, freed him.

"NEE-SAN!" Kon cried as he jumped towards Rukia. Rukia stuck a foot out, stopping Kon in midair.

"Your kicks are as wonderful as ever, Nee-san," Kon mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Kon," Rukia said authoritatively, "what was going on with Ichigo before?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia. Rukia continued to watch Kon expectantly. Ichigo glared at Kon, telepathically commanding him to keep silent. It didn't work.

"Nee-san! Ichigo was fighting the voices inside him!"

Ichigo raised his arm to slap Kon, but Rukia stopped him, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pushing it back down.

"I told you," Ichigo muttered, "voice, not voices."

_They just don't listen, do they, Ichigo?_

Rukia watched as Ichigo closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Ichigo."

_"That's my name, don't wear it out," _Ichigo hissed, opening his eyes with a terrifying grin.

**Reviews always appreciated! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach. That's Kubo Tite. ;)**

"_That's my name, don't wear it out," Ichigo hissed, opening his eyes with a terrifying grin._

Rukia leaned back, stifling a gasp; black sclera and yellow pupils replaced Ichigo's warm brown eyes.

"What's wrong, Rukia? Cat got your tongue?" Ichigo reached out an arm, possessively wrapping it around Rukia. Rukia shudder in response; was it just her, or was Ichigo several degrees colder than normal?

"Get your filthy hands off Nee-san!" Kon shouted, running towards Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed Kon by the face, shoving him in the sand once again. Ichigo watched, chuckling softly, as Kon kicked his feet, trying to free himself.

Then Ichigo turned back to Rukia. "You're not going to scream for help? Call the other idiots over?" Ichigo's fingers lightly traced Rukia's jawline, dancing down to her neck. Finger by finger, Ichigo made his way to the edge of Rukia's halter swimsuit top.

"Still not a sound, huh? You're surprisingly compliant. Maybe it's because deep down, I'm not the only one who wants this? Maybe I'm just the glue that'll bring you and Ichigo together, huh?" Ichigo grinned again, twirling the strap of Rukia's swimsuit.

Rukia sniffed in disgust as she pushed Ichigo's fingers away.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "That's it? Just a gentle push? No slapping my hand away? No punch to the gut?" Ichigo lowered his voice to a whisper as he leaned towards Rukia, his lips at her ear. "Are you sure you don't want to call the others for help?"

Rukia ignored him, her eyes trained on the shoreline. She watched the waves pound the shoreline. The crashing sound filled Rukia's ears, and she closed her eyes. There was a gentle pressure on the back of her neck; it moved slowly down to her shoulders, pressing and massaging gently. Rukia let out a soft moan, leaning into the soft hands.

Rukia's eyes fluttered open as a soft laugh filled her ears. She turned around, and the gentle hands fell off her shoulder, moving to her waist and pulling her onto their owner's lap. Ichigo's lap. He smiled wickedly, and his eyes glittered deviously. "Enjoy that?" he asked, his chilling voice soft and sensuous.

Rukia scrambled back, pulling Ichigo's hands off of her lap. "No," she said petulantly, falling backwards into the sand.

"Aww, sweetheart, don't be that way." Ichigo grinned as he crawled on his knees towards Rukia, grabbing her wrists and pulling her back into a sitting position. "I heard you moaning," he whispered, and there was delight in his voice. "I told you, I'm not the only one who wants this. You should hear Ichigo."

Rukia turned her head away, not looking at Ichigo. "What's your name?" she asked, still not looking at Ichigo.

"Hmm?" Ichigo asked, real surprise in his voice.

"_Kisama_, I asked you what your name was."

"Ichigo, obviously."

"No," Rukia said, looking back at the man sitting in front of her. "You're not Ichigo. I'm not a fool, I know you're not him. I want to know what your name is, so I don't have to keep calling you Ichigo."

Ichigo grinned. "Like me better, do you?"

"No," Rukia said coldly. "Calling you Ichigo would be a dishonor to his name."

"Ouch." Ichigo sighed. "Alright, though. I'll tell you." Ichigo leaned in close, placing his lips against Rukia's ears. "There's something intimate about a name, don't you think? Hichigo. Shirosaki Hichigo."

Rukia's brow furrowed, and she looked at Ichigo….or, Hichigo in surprise. "Shirosaki, like as in white?" she asked.

Hichigo smiled in satisfaction. "Yup. Boy, are you much smarter than Ichigo. And, before you ask, Hichigo is just a shortened version of Hollow Ichigo."

"So you admit you're a hollow?" Rukia asked in disdain.

"Why not? There's no use denying what you are. And, by the same principle, there's no use denying what you want."

Rukia's eyes widened. "You…want me?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit. Neither she nor Hichigo could tell if it was from fear, surprise, or pleasure.

"Oh, not just me," Hichigo said off-handedly. "Ichigo, too. You could almost say it's meant to be, couldn't you?"

Rukia's eyes were open, but all she could see was black. "Ichigo?"

"For a while now," Hichigo nodded. "And, me and him, we're almost one and the same. I can't tell whether I want you just because he does, or if my desire is separate. But, it doesn't matter. Either way, I want you. And, either way, I'm going to have you. And, I'm getting impatient. I think we've talked enough, don't you? So, I'll ask you one last time. Are you sure you don't want to call the others for help?"

Rukia looked at the monster that was wearing Ichigo's face, Ichigo's hands, Ichigo's body. Why did he keep asking that question? Why did he keep giving her chances to scream for help? If he wanted her so bad, why did he keep asking her if she wanted to run away?

"Are you sure, you don't want to call the others for help?" Ichigo repeated his question again.

Rukia's eyes widened. "It had taken her four times to hear it, but she finally had. Ichigo wasn't asking her a question. Maybe Hichigo was, but _Ichigo_ wasn't. His tone wasn't threatening or teasing. Rukia finally realized it. _Are you sure you don't want to call the others for help?_ It wasn't a question. It wasn't a provocation.

Ichigo's tone was desperate. It was a plead.

**Reviews always appreciated. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Bleach.**  
_

_**Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed, watched, or favorited. :)**_

_Rukia's eyes widened. "It had taken her four times to hear it, but she finally had. Ichigo wasn't asking her a question. Maybe Hichigo was, but Ichigo wasn't. His tone wasn't threatening or teasing. Rukia finally realized it. Are you sure you don't want to call the others for help? It wasn't a question. It wasn't a provocation._

_ Ichigo's tone was desperate. It was a plead._

That meant that Ichigo still had some control, some influence. Rukia sighed. The key word there was 'some'.

But that also meant that Ichigo was scared of what he, or his hollow would do. Rukia stiffened. But what if Ichigo was just embarrassed? What if Hichigo was lying, and Ichigo didn't really want Rukia? Rukia bit her lip. That thought hurt more than she thought it would.

"Still not a peep? And I was being so generous, too, giving you so many times to CALL FOR HELP. But I guess you're not going to DO IT." Now that Rukia knew, she heard Ichigo begging in every sentence. "Well, that was your LAST CHANCE. No more freebies for you." Hichigo clapped Ichigo's hands together. "Well, if you don't want to CALL FOR HELP, I should probably get started before you TRY TO RUN AWAY or something. I wouldn't WANT THAT. Sorry, I mean, we wouldn't want that, would we, Ichigo?"

For a second, the harsh smile and the yellow eyes were gone. For a second, Ichigo was truly Ichigo again. "Yes," he said, breathing heavily, "I would. Get the others, Rukia. Do-"

"Oh boy. Looks like Ichigo's lying again. He does that a lot. But trust me, he really does want this, just as much as you do." Ichigo grinned, and Rukia knew Hichigo had come back to play.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked,

"Just what I said. Or weren't you listening?"

"No," Rukia said, "what do you mean about Ichigo lying a lot?"

"Oh, that," Hichigo said, waving a hand dismissively. "You know every time Ichigo says 'I'm fine' or 'I'm okay' or any bullshit like that?" Hichigo grinned. "He's lying. Or, rather, I'm lying."

Rukia laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Hichigo asked, yellow eyes smoldering as he not-so-subtly placed a hand on Rukia's thigh.

Rukia smiled superiorly. "Because. You really think that was going to cut deep? Strike a blow? You think that I didn't already know that? Ichigo's an arrogant, pompous, over-confident, ignorant fool. He thinks that we don't know, that'd we'd be scared and not want to be his friend anymore. Ichigo thinks that we can't look out for ourselves. He overestimates himself and underestimates the rest of us. But he's our arrogant, pompous, over-confident, ignorant fool. And we will never leave him." Rukia forced herself to look into the black and yellow eyes. "Ichigo, I'll never leave you."

Hichigo looked mildly surprised and amused for a second before regaining his arrogant smirk. "That was a nice speech. Very touching. But if you were hoping it'd suddenly inspire Ichigo so he could fight me off, you're wrong. He can barely see what's going on anymore. See, while you sit here and talk, Ichigo disappears, little by little. And once he's gone, you won't be able to get him back."

"You're lying," Rukia said, suddenly tense.

Hichigo smiled. "That's the best part. I'm _not_."

Rukia bit her lip. She had to do it. "Renji! Could you come over here?" Rukia yelled towards the ocean, trying to keep calm and not alert the others.

Hichigo laughed. "Chih, just one? In a gigai, too. Not going to do much good. But calling the others would bring Inoue running. You can't get her involved, can you? No, that wouldn't be much good. You said before that you could watch out for yourselves. That's true, with one exception. One person that just isn't suited for battle, or Ichigo's…dark side. That person is Inoue Orihime."

"Are you done blabbing?" Rukia spat, turning around to look for Renji. He was running , but still more than twenty feet away.

Rukia turned back towards Ichigo. "What are you even planning on doing? So you have control of Ichigo's body, for now? Is playing with me your master plan? You haven't even tried to run yet."

Hichigo grinned. "I don't need to run, sweetheart." Rukia stiffened, chills running down her back. Hichigo leaned to the right, looking over Rukia's shoulder. "Oh, look. Renji's almost here. Let's make this interesting, huh, sugar?"

Before Rukia could react, Hichigo leaned forward, grabbing Rukia's arms and pinning her to the ground.

'What are you-?" Rukia started to ask, but Hichigo cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

Rukia shuddered. Right now, Ichigo reminded her of Ichimaru, slippery as a snake. As if Hichigo could read Rukia's mind, he flicked his tongue, his black and gold eyes sparkling with desire and mischief.

"Oi! Ichigo! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Renji was close now, maybe five feet away. Ishida, Chad and Orihime heard Renji's shout, even though they were still in the water. All they could do was stare.

Hichigo pulled away for a moment, and Rukia turned her head to the side, spitting on the sand in disgust.

Hichigo tsked with his tongue. "Aww, aren't you cold?" he breathed, moving his lips so they were at Rukia's ear. He laughed softly. "I'm just getting started, sweetheart."

Hichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and placed it at the back of his neck, pressing his lips against Rukia's once more as he twisted his fingers through Rukia's raven hair with a gentleness that surprised her.

Rukia gasped beneath Ichigo's lips. Hichigo had put Rukia's hand on his neck, but Rukia had kept it there. Hichigo knew this and laughed softly; it tickled Rukia.

Rukia tried to check herself back into reality. Why didn't she push Hichigo off? This wasn't Ichigo even, just some hollow-like creature. But it felt like Ichigo.

Rukia threaded her fingers in Ichigo's hair. It felt like Ichigo's. His hair was soft, softer than she would have ever guessed, but it was without a doubt Ichigo's spikey orange hair. Ichigo's lips were soft, too, but they felt just like Rukia thought they would. Rukia opened her eyes.

He looked like Ichigo. He felt like Ichigo. But Rukia could feel it, in her heart. What was inside was not Ichigo. He even had almost the exact same reiatsu, but where Ichigo's swelled with the desire to grow stronger and protect, this reiatsu swelled with an insatiable, dark hunger.

But Rukia couldn't lie. She wasn't scared. She wasn't even disgusted anymore. She…

"Rukia!? Ichigo!?" Renji's disbelieving gasp startled Rukia, woke her up, and when she opened her eyes again, all she could see was two black, hungry eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! :)**

**No...I don't own Bleach...if I did it probably wouldn't be as awesome...alright, it wouldn't be nearly as awesome! ^^**

"_Rukia!? Ichigo!?" Renji's disbelieving gasp startled Rukia, woke her up, and when she opened her eyes again, all she could see was two black, hungry eyes._

She pushed Hichigo off, and to her surprise, he didn't resist. He slid over, lying casually on the beach towel, looking from Rukia to Renji with an amused expression.

"Renji…" Rukia started, but trailed off. What could she say? She had been kissing someone that was no better than a Hollow! Not only kissing him, but enjoying, it, too. What was wrong with her?

Renji ignored Rukia, instead staring at Ichigo. "What the hell were you doing?" he demanded, towering over Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, looking genuinely confused, and even a bit scared.

Renji's face was red, and he looked ready to explode. "I mean-"

"Renji!" Rukia exclaimed, standing up. "That's not Ichigo!"

Renji turned on Rukia. "The hell do you mean that's not Ichigo!? I saw him pinning you down, locking lips with you, and now I see him right in front of me!"

"Locking lips? Like, kissing!?" Ichigo's cheeks flared red from embarrassment, and his eyes were wide in confusion and alarm.

"Yea! _Teme_, are you stupid?" Renji hollered.

Rukia glanced nervously over her shoulder. The other three had heard the commotion and were now running over. "Renji, that's not Ichigo!" Rukia repeated. "Look at his eyes!"

Renji looked at Ichigo briefly before glaring at Rukia again. "It's Ichigo! What's so special about his eyes? They're the same muddy color as before!"

"Hey!" Ichigo protested.

Rukia looked quickly at Ichigo. Renji was right. His eyes were back to their normal color.

Rukia's mind immediately flew into overdrive. Was this truly Ichigo? Had he forced his hollow back? Did Hichigo retreat on purpose, leaving Ichigo in the mess? Or was this still the hollow, just acting?

Rukia didn't know.

"Renji," Rukia hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling Renji away from a very lost and confused Ichigo. Renji resisted at first, but sensing Rukia's urgency, complied.

"Renji," Rukia hissed again, glancing nervously at Ichigo, who was watching Rukia and Renji with deer-in-the-headlights eyes. "I'm not sure if that's Ichigo."

"_Nani_!?" Renji asked, gripping Rukia's arm tightly. "Are you alright, Rukia? Orange hair. Check. Brown eyes? Check. Dumbass look? Check. That's Ichigo. You think you'd know who he was, especially since you just got done making out." Renji's tone was unusually sour.

Rukia blushed. "We weren't making out!" she hissed angrily. "It was a light kiss, and that's not the point!"

Renji coughed. "Looked like more than a 'light kiss' to me," he muttered.

Rukia stamped her foot. "That's not the point!" she shouted.

Ichigo wolf-whistled. "Sweetheart," he called, still lying in the sand, "seeing you all bossy and angry turns me on!"

Rukia looked at him. One glance at his glittering gold eyes told her it wasn't Ichigo.

Renji opened his mouth and started to turn towards Ichigo, but Rukia grabbed Renji's arm and pulled him back into the conversation. "Renji, that's not Ichigo. It looks like him, but it's not. His inner hollow…"

Rukia sighed in relief as Renji's eyes widened, finally understanding. Then they clouded over in confusion again. "But his eyes, they were…"

"The hollow is bouncing back and forth. One minute it's Ichigo, the next the hollow."

Renji nodded, then his nose scrunched up in disgust. "That means…you were kissing…"

Rukia's eyes widened and a blush crept across her face as she stared down at the sand. "Not the point."

Renji raised his eyebrows, but didn't bring up the topic again, bless his soul. He did, however, have another question. "But, normally, when the 'hollow' takes over, doesn't Ichigo turn into an actual Hollow? With a mask and all that scary shit?"

Rukia bit her lip. "I was wondering the exact same thing. It doesn't make any sense."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nope, I don't own Bleach...even though it WAS on my Christmas list...right next to Hichigo...and a zanpakuto... *sigh***  
_

_Renji raised his eyebrows, but didn't bring up the topic again, bless his soul. He did, however, have another question. "But, normally, when the 'hollow' takes over, doesn't Ichigo turn into an actual Hollow? With a mask and all that scary shit?"_

_ Rukia bit her lip. "I was wondering the exact same thing. It doesn't make any sense."_

Ichigo, or Hichigo, laughed, sending another round of chills down Rukia's spine. "Oh," he scoffed, "It makes sense. Maybe I can help you understand, sweetheart."

When Renji looked back at Rukia, she almost laughed at his expression. "I believe you," Renji sputtered. "That is most definitely not Ichigo."

"Nope!" Hichigo called, causing both Renji and Rukia to jump. "I'm not the Ichigo you know. Regrettably, though, I am a part of him. Not the part you're familiar with. But we can change that." Renji choked as Hichigo grinned and winked at Rukia. "Rukia already knows my name, but you don't," Hichigo said to Renji. "I'm Hichigo, hi, nice to meet you. Now we should probably get the hell out of here before the three musketeers reach us."

Rukia and Renji turned towards to ocean to see Ishida, Orihime, and Chad running towards them.

"We're not leaving until you explain what's going on," Renji said, stepping towards Hichigo.

Hichigo grinned. "All will be explained once we get to a safe location. See, while I'm positive you two, Inoue, and Chad there won't blow me away, I'm not so sure about nerd-boy."

Renji raised his tattooed eyebrows. "You mean Ishida?"

Hichigo nodded. "Yeah, the Quincy nerd. Now let's go, they're almost here."'

"Yea, one problem, genius," Renji interrupted. "How are we going to get out of here without them following us?"

"Shinigami form, obviously." Hichigo replied, examining his fingernails.

"Oh, shinigami form, obviously," Renji muttered, imitating Hichigo's tone.

"But," Hichigo said, "we gotta make it quick."

"Why?" Renji and Rukia immediately asked.

Hichigo grinned, giving both Renji and Rukia an uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomach. "You'll see."

"Oh! And we have to bring Kon, otherwise Ichigo's body will be left behind."

Rukia nodded, grabbing Kon and pulling him out of the sand. "Nee-san! You saved me again!" Kon cried, but Rukia tossed him to Hichigo, who caught him, and after fishing around for a while, pulled out the small green mod-soul pill.

Popping it in his mouth, Hichigo left his body. Rukia gasped, while Renji stared in confusion and mistrust. Instead of looking like Ichigo, Hichigo now looked like, well, Hichigo. His skin and hair were as white as his shihakusho.

"What the f-?" Renji started to ask, but was interrupted by Rukia.

"Why do you look like…that?" Rukia asked Hichigo, already placing her hand on her zanpakuto.

"Chill," Hichigo said, but responded by reaching an arm back and placing a hand on his zanpakuto as well. "Shinigami is a spiritual form, right? And your spiritual form reflects your physical form. So, normally, Ichigo would look like himself. But, right now, he's not himself. He's me. So, when in spiritual state, when I'm the king, I look like this. And, soon, I'll look more like the Hichigo you're used to."

Rukia's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean, the Hichigo we're used to?"

"I mean, looking like an actual Hollow. That's why I said we had to hurry up, too." Hichigo pointed to the fragments of a hollow mask that were starting to form over his pale face. "See?"

"Let's go, then," Rukia said. "C'mon, Kon."

Kon stared at Hichigo fearfully. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Nee-san?" he asked, hiding behind Rukia. "He has a sword now."

Renji grinned. "But so do we."

"Besides," Hichigo interrupted, "it's not like I'm going to do anything with said sword. Unless, of course, I need to," he said, eyeing Renji.

Renji shrugged. "Do you want to get going or not?"

Hichigo looked at Orihime, Ishida, and Chad who were less than ten feet away and rapidly getting closer. He nodded.

…...

Orihime, Ishida, and Chad watched as Renji, Rukia, Kon, and somebody who looked like Ichigo, but was extremely pale, left. "Where are they going?" Orihime asked, panting.

"I think the real question is," Ishida said, "was Kurosaki kissing Kuchiki-san?"

Three faces flushed bright red, remembering Ichigo pressing his lips against Rukia.

**Ah..not so much IchiRukiHichi in this chapter...more to come, however! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still don't own Bleach... ;)**

Four pairs of feet landed lightly on the sand.

"Dammit," Hichigo hissed, clutching his face with his hand.

"What now?" Renji asked rudely, almost subconsciously placing himself between Hichigo and Rukia.

"I told you we had to make this quick, right?" Hichigo asked, still holding his head in his hands.

"Yea, why?" Renji asked.

"Well, it wasn't quick enough." Hichigo straightened up, removing his hand from his face. Half a hollow mask had already formed, and the rest was materializing rapidly. It was identical to Ichigo's. "Kon," Hichigo snapped, "get the hell over here."

Kon shook his head, his eyes wide with fear.

"What?" Hichigo teased, "you scared of yourself?"

"When myself has a sword, then yes," Kon said, running to hind behind Rukia.

Hichigo laughed. "You're much funnier than Ichigo. Maybe I won't kill you after all."

"You won't be killing anybody," Rukia spat, pushing Kon away.

"Not yet, anyways," Hichigo conceded. He stood up. "I know it's probably nice to get out of that dirty lion," he said, addressing Kon, "but you have to go back there."

Kon stuck his lip out petulantly. "No."

Hichigo grinned, reaching back and wrapping his hand around Zangetsu. The black wrappings fell off the blade, and with a metallic flash, the white sword was pointed at Kon's throat. "Sure you don't want to reconsider?" Hichigo asked.

Rukia put a hand on her zanpakuto, but Hichigo waved a hand casually, dismissing her. Rukia ignored him, unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki. "You realize you're only hurting your own body," she said calmly.

"Rukia," Renji said tersely, unsheathing Zabimaru.

"Aw, relax," Hichigo said, lowering Zangetsu from Kon's throat. "I realize it would only hurt me and Ichigo. I was just trying to scare him."

"Now that I know that," Kon said, trying to imitate bravery, "I don't have to do anything you tell me to."

Hichigo grinned. "Killing you isn't my only option. I would be happy to educate you in the pains of torture."

Kon gulped, hiding behind Rukia again. Rukia sighed. "You don't have to torture him," she said, pushing Kon towards Hichigo. "Kon, stop it."

Kon turned back towards Rukia, a betrayed look on his face. "Nee-san?"

Rukia raised her eyebrows. "Do it, Kon. Do you really want him to have a sword?"

"Good point," Kon said.

Hichigo grinned. "Rukia, thanks for reminding me. Before I surrender Zangetsu, there's something I have to do." Hichigo moved, faster than Rukia could keep up with, swinging Zangetsu at Renji. Renji reacted instinctively blocking Hichigo's attack with Zabimaru.

"Good," Hichigo said, still grinning, "it wouldn't be any fun if this was too easy. The only person I've really fought with was Ichigo, so I don't really know where my own strength's at. Unfortunately, I don't have time to test that right now." Hichigo twirled the sword by its cloth wrappings, swinging it around and striking Renji on the forehead with the flat of the blade. Rukia shouted as Renji crumpled to the ground.

"Sssh," Hichigo hushed Rukia, a smile spreading across his face. "He's fine. No need to panic, not like I killed him or anything."

Rukia stared at Hichigo, trying to detect any sign of regret, any sign of any emotion whatsoever. It was impossible with the mask that now covered Hichigo's entire face.

Hichigo stooped to the ground, picking up the stuffed lion that was usually Kon. "Time to go back now," he said, walking past Rukia.

Rukia didn't bother to watch him. All she could see was Renji's unconscious form, lying on the fine ocean sand. Rukia closed her eyes. What had she been thinking? Running off with Hichigo, what type of idiotic move was that? She really was a fool. Losing her head because of one kiss. One kiss with Ichigo…no, Hichigo. They were different people…or were they? Rukia didn't know what to think anymore.

He felt like Ichigo; soft and gentle, just like Rukia thought he would. But that reiatsu, it was so dark and hungry, almost possessing. A reiatsu that dark and suffocating couldn't possibly be Ichigo, didn't even remind Rukia of him, but, still, there was some part of it that felt like Ichigo. That one small part was comforting and familiar. It was that one small part, combined with the darkness was what confused, unhinged, and at the same time drew in Rukia.

Two gentle hands rested on Rukia's shoulders, giving a comfortable and familiar squeeze. Rukia's eyes flew open, and she twisted her torso to look at the owner of those hands. Rukia eagerly searched for spiky orange hair and warm brown eyes. She found spiky orange hair, and she found Ichigo's face, but it was made alien and cruel by a pair of hungry black and yellow eyes.

Rukia sighed, leaning into Hichigo. Right now, she was missing Ichigo so bad, she would take anything that even resembled him. Hichigo was close enough.

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I really appreciate it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! Sorry this one took longer..I, uh, *blush* forgot yesterday! . And then I had school today! (First day! :) ) But here it is! ^^**

**Oh, and this chapter is a bit, uh.. *fluffy* ^^ I couldn't resist...**

**I don't own Bleach. Got some Windex, though.**

Hichigo's eyes widened as Rukia sighed. They widened even more when Rukia leaned into him, her body language telling him that she consented, that she agreed. Hichigo's hands almost fell of Rukia's shoulders in surprise, but he managed to pull himself together enough to keep them there.

As Hichigo rubbed Rukia's shoulders gently, his mind and heart were racing a mile a minute. Rukia was…accepting him? After knocking Renji out, Hichigo had expected her to pull out her sword and try to kill him, not sigh softly and tiredly lean on Hichigo for support. Hichigo blinked. Rukia was…trusting him. She wasn't screaming, or shouting angrily, she wasn't even tensed from disgust or fear.

Hichigo smiled, but it wasn't his usual smirk. It was a genuine smile, full of warmth. Rukia…

At first, Hichigo had thought her name held a special tenderness because that was how Ichigo felt. Then, Hichigo had thought that it was just Rukia's petite, slim figure that attracted him. But now, it was everything. Every thought about Rukia was tender, gentle, warm, concerned.

Was she alright? Had Hichigo gone too far with attacking Renji? Did Rukia resent him? Why was she so calm? Rukia had hated Hichigo before, and now she was just calmly lying in his lap? Was he being too rough? Had Hichigo broken her?

"Rukia?" Hichigo whispered. He inwardly cursed himself at the fear the slight wavering in his voice had given away. What was he doing? Getting all mushy over a girl? He was supposed to be using Rukia, playing with her, not worrying over her?

But Hichigo couldn't help it.

Rukia opened her eyes, looking up in surprise at Hichigo. Her wide, violet eyes were full of unshed tears, and a certain brokenness was evident on her face.

_Chikuso_, Hichigo thought, cursing himself. He really had broken her. What was he supposed to do now?

**Relax.**

Hichigo jumped at the sudden voice in the back of his head. Who the hell was in his head? Oh…right. _Ichigo?_

**Who else, dumbass? **Ichigo scathingly asked.

_Ichigo, _Hichigo thought, panic rising, _what's wrong with Rukia? Did I break her?_

**Relax. **Ichigo repeated. **You didn't break her. **

_But, if I didn't break her, then why is she so…_Hichigo trailed off, unable to find a word to describe Rukia's current state.

**Rukia's just…exhausted.**

_Exhausted? But she didn't exert herself that much, did she? I mean, she wasn't even in a fight or anything._

**Not that kind of exhausted, **Ichigo said, exasperation creeping into his voice. **Like, emotionally exhausted. She's confused. **

_About what? _Hichigo still didn't get what Ichigo was trying to explain.

**About everything. You can feel it, can't you? She, uh, has…desire, **Ichigo would've been blushing if he had a physical form. **But she's not sure whether it's for me, or you. She thinks it's wrong.**

_What? _Hichigo bit his lip, looking down at Rukia. Wrong…why was it wrong for her to want him? Was there something wrong with him, that made Rukia dislike him?

**Well, you're a Hollow. **Ichigo thought scornfully, but underneath the scorn was poorly hidden sympathy.

_So? _Hichigo asked childishly. _Does that really matter?_

**Kind of,**Ichigo admitted.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, her violet eyes staring at Hichigo.

"Huh?" Hichigo asked, looking down at Rukia.

"Oh, sorry," Rukia said, disappointment evident in her tone as she looked back down, playing with her fingers. "I just thought I felt Ichigo."

Hichigo bit his lip, staring dejectedly at the ocean. Rukia didn't want him. The only reason Rukia was even sitting in Hichigo's lap was because he looked like Ichigo.

**If it makes you feel any better, **Ichigo said, **you kind of are me. In a way.**

_That doesn't really help, _Hichigo thought sadly. _Why does it hurt so much?_

**Rejection? Oh, probably because you want to pour your heart out to her, but she's just looking for somebody else. That kind of thing normally stings. A lot.**

_Can't I make it go away? _Hichigo asked Ichigo desperately. _Can't I just stop lov- I mean, wanting her?_

**I actually wish I could say yes. I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I feel sorry for you.**

_I don't need your pity, _Hichigo sniffed.

Hichigo sighed. "Kuchiki-san?" he asked softly.

Rukia turned around and looked at Hichigo, surprised. "Kuchiki-san? What happened to 'Rukia'?"

Hichigo blushed, staring at his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I told you...fluffy. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ah! Last chapter! Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story! Appreciate it!**  
_

_Hichigo blushed, staring at his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice barely audible._

"_What?" Rukia asked, staring at Hichigo._

Hichigo looked up, and his yellow eyes met Rukia's violet eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Rukia blinked in shock. She scooted closer to Hichigo, twisting around so she sat in his lap, her head on his shoulder. He looked down in surprise at her, his eyes bemused. Rukia blinked again. Hichigo's eyes had lost their hungry darkness, and were now full of…concern?

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked.

Hichigo lifted his arms, tentatively wrapping the around Rukia. Where before his embrace had been possessive, now it was tender. Rukia sighed, leaning into Hichigo. Hichigo smiled, realizing but not caring at how mushy he'd gotten. "_Hai_," he said. "I am now."

**What….?** Ichigo asked.

_Shut up and just be grateful,_ Hichigo snapped. _I said it earlier, didn't I? Maybe it's because deep down, I'm not the only one who wants this? Maybe I'm just the glue that'll bring you and Ichigo together, huh? I think I made a pretty good bottle of Elmer's, don't you?_

**Sure,**Ichigo admitted. **Now get out of here…partner.**

Hichigo smiled one last time as the black faded to white, and the yellow deepened to brown.

**And…thanks.**

_Anytime. I'm always happy to pick up a pretty girl._

Ichigo laughed softly, his lips against Rukia's raven hair. Rukia twisted, trying to see what Hichigo was laughing at this time, but when she found his face, her eyes widened. "Ichigo?" she breathed. Ichigo smiled and nodded, pulling Rukia closer in a hug.

"Ichigo!" Rukia protested, pushing on his chest.

Ichigo's eyes darkened, but he nodded and let Rukia go.

"_Baka_," Rukia teased. "You think after all Hichigo went through, you'd at least take advantage of it."

"Wha-?" Ichigo started to ask, but was cut off by Rukia pressing her lips against his. Rukia sighed against Ichigo's lips, sliding her arm around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's hand found its way to the small of Rukia's back, and he pulled her closer. Rukia complied, wrapping her legs around Ichigo's waist. The couple fell backwards into the sand, and they both laughed softly, just staring into each other's eyes.

"GET OFF HER, HOLLOW SCUM!"

Ichigo and Rukia jumped as Renji came barreling towards them, his hands clutched around Zabimaru's hilt.

"No, Renji!" Rukia shouted, but Renji kept running.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia, diving to the side. "Renji!" he shouted. "It's me! Ichigo!"

"Yeah, right! I'm not falling for that again!"

"It's me!" Ichigo repeated.

Renji stopped, stared at Ichigo for a while, then sheathed Zabimaru. "In that case," he said, walking towards Ichigo. Ichigo relaxed, as Renji casually walked towards Ichigo.

"_Teme_," Renji spat as he punched Ichigo in the jaw. Ichigo gasped, his head snapping to the side.

"Renji!" Rukia gasped, checking and fussing over Ichigo.

"Ha," Ichigo laughed weakly as he straightened up.

"Just checking it's you," Renji shrugged.

"Yeah, ha, thanks," Ichigo smiled tightly.

Ichigo started to walk towards Renji; Renji's eyes widened as he started to back up. "Now, Ichigo, no hard feelings, right?"

Ichigo smiled tightly again. "Course not. Just checking it's you."

"No, it's me!"

"I have to be sure!"

Rukia laughed to herself as Ichigo chased Renji, the soft crashing of the ocean waves the musical accompaniment to their shouts.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime shouted, running towards Rukia with Ishida and Chad following.

Rukia turned towards Orihime. "Inoue-san?"

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime repeated. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

Rukia laughed. "Everyone's alright, yeah."

"What happened?" Orihime asked, her eyes widening as she spotted Ichigo chasing Renji.

Rukia sighed. "It's a long story. But it all turned out okay."

Rukia sighed again, but if the others heard it they gave no acknowledgement. _It all turned out okay._ That was true, technically. Everybody was uninjured, and Ichigo was back to his usual self, but there was one person that didn't necessarily get his happy ending.

Rukia couldn't help but remember the concern and tenderness Hichigo's voice had held when he had whispered his name. Rukia closed her eyes. In her mind, Hichigo and Ichigo would always be connected now. There really was no separating them. Sure, they were individual entities, with different motivations and different emotions, but they were linked by a common desire.

Her. Rukia herself was now the bond between Ichigo and Hichigo.

Rukia wasn't sure how she felt about that.

* * *

_**If you really enjoyed this, look for more Bleach fanfiction from me. Trust me, there'll be more. ^^**_

_**Bleach is my current 'fandom' and I've got, like, 20 plot bunnies running through my head. :)**_

_**Again, THANKS! *bow***_


	10. Sequel! :

Hey, guys! Thanks to the lovely advice of **XHitsuKarinX316X **(Jeez, i really hope I got ur username right! XD), I've decided to do a sequel to this story! ^^

So, are you happy? No? ... :'( *forever alone*

Lolol, jk!

Here's the summary :)

That day at the beach concluded with happy endings for everybody...well, everybody but one, that is. And Rukia can't stop thinking about him. When Rukia mentions this on a date with Ichigo, their relationship becomes a competition. The fight between Ichigo and Hichigo knows no rules, except one: the prize. Winner takes the girl.

So if it sounds interesting to you, and you're looking for some more IchiRukiHichi, check it out! I'll try to post the first chapter as soon as I can!

**-Alyx**

****P.S. I should probably tell you the name, huh? XD

**"Love Game"**

:)


End file.
